It's A Plan
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: The guilt was eating her alive. There had to be a way to save him.


**Erin:** Well now that Damon and Elena are pretty much dead in the water I've gone back to my precious Double E. They always make my heart warm and fuzzy. So now I'm fixing Elena's mess and saving Elijah.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did this is what would happen.

* * *

><p>It's A Plan<p>

Elena shot up in bed, panted and sweating, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her lips and racked her body. The dream. The dream had been so real. Elijah, she had watched him die in pure agony. His voice calling out to her, begging her, why had she done this to him?

Curling up, she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees crying. What had she done? How could she have thrown him under the bus like that? He had always been honest with her, he had always kept her in the loop, let her make her own decisions. Out of everyone he was the only one that treated her as an equal. Why didn't she do the same?

Reaching to her phone, she dialed and held the device shakily to her ear. "Can you come over, please?" Her voice was raw with emotions.

She sat unmoving, staring at the door across from her, though she doubted he would use it. She knew he would appear as if out of nowhere.

"Elena, what's wrong? What's happened?" his voice flooded the darkness.

Her face turned to look at him. Her eyes made out his features contoured by the dim illuminating moonlight that flooded through the window. As her gaze fell to Elijah she could feel a sob make its way up her throat, despite her efforts to remain calm.

"I did something horrible," she admitted, voice husky.

Elijah sat down on the edge of her bed, eyes examining her face. "Does it have something to do with what you've been keeping from me? What you lied about?" She nodded. Of course he knew she had lied. "I take it my mother is not as forgiving as she seemed?" She nodded again. Elijah reached across the nightstand, grabbing a tissue and handing it to her.

Elena cleaned up her face. "Ester, she's found a way to kill Klaus and she needed my blood to do it." Elijah said nothing allowing her to speak at her own pace. "The spell, it binds the family together. Klaus, Rebeka, Kol, Finn, and," she paused, "you. It makes it so if one of you dies all of you die."

"How does she plan to bind us?" he questioned.

"It was in the champagne," she confessed.

The gravity of her confession finally dawned on him. Elijah stood up, his hands gripping into fists, veins pumping. She could see the betrayal painted clearly across his face.

Elijah turned away, trying to control his emotions. "You would kill Klaus even at the expense of my family?"

Elena jumped to her feet. "He's killed so many people. He had to pay for what he's done. I know that doesn't excuse my actions, but please understand." She reached out to grab his arm. Elijah ripped it away from her.

Whirling around, it was evident that for the first time since she had known him, Elijah was truly enraged by her actions. It wasn't that _he_ was harmed by her, but that his family was. "When we first made our arrangement you provided me a list. A list of people you wanted protected. Your family. And now, now you want my family to die in order to kill Klaus? When you wouldn't sacrifice your own?"

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I'm sorry," she begged.

"There is no forgiveness for this. Not when it comes to my family. You have betrayed my trust for the last time. I let my feelings cloud my better judgment. I won't do that again," he promised.

He made to leave when Elena stepped into his path, holding out her arms to stop him. "I will do _anything_ to fix this." Elijah's eyes narrowed as he restrained himself from snapping her neck. "I will find a way to stop Ester. If you tell me to, I will even stop trying to kill Klaus. Please. I will do anything."

Elijah fought against himself. He wanted to forgive her, but he knew that he shouldn't. This was about his family. He always kept his word while she rarely did. He let his emotions rule him when it came to her. He wasn't sure if it was because she was the doppelganger to Tatia or because he truly cared about her. What he did know was it had to stop. Klaus was right. Emotions were a vampire's greatest weakness.

"Enough. We're through. Don't contact me again," he ordered.

"I can't do that," her voice whispered.

"Why is that?" he asked. Though she had betrayed him, he didn't want her harmed, and she was trying his patience.

"Because." Her arms snaked forward as her hands grasped the back of his head, pulling him forward, pressing her lips to his. Then she backed away, releasing him just as quickly. "I told you all of this because I can't lose you."

That kiss had thrown all of his reason out the window. They came together once more, lips entangling in a heated passion. Elena's hands traveled up his chest, slipping his jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Elijah's lips glided down her throat as he stepped forward, pushing Elena back onto her bed. Elijah came down with her.

…

Waking the next morning, Elena found Elijah conscious and dressing. He slid on his dress shirt and sat down on the bed, leaning over to grab his shoes. Elena sat up not, bothering to be modest at this point. Her arms wrapped around his waist and rested on his bare chest. Her lips pressed to his nape, leaving behind a soft butterfly kiss.

"Stay for breakfast?" she asked, snuggling against him.

He smirked and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Is that an offer?"

Elena blushed. "You know what I meant."

Elijah gently clasped one of her hands and brought it to his mouth, placing a tender kiss on her palm. "I would love too."

Elena released her hold of him and sat back. She chewed her lowered lip, debating whether or not to ask him. By some miracle he had forgiven her. She didn't want to jeopardize that forgiveness but fear of what was going to happen next prompted her to ask, "What are we going to do?"

Elijah sighed and stood up, swiftly buttoning his shirt. "Perhaps your witch, Bonnie, could be of some assistance."

Elena shook her head. "No, she wants Klaus dead. Same with Stefan and Damon. It's all that matters to them, despite the casualties." Elena pulled the sheet up, wrapping it around her body. "I can't loose you."

Elijah sat back down, leaning over to plant a warm kiss on her soft lips. "I have contacts. Perhaps one of the witches I know can be of help. It might take a while though."

Elena shook her head. "No, that's too long a wait. Now that you're all bound she could kill one of you at any moment. No, there has to be a way to get Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie's help." Elena lapsed into silence. They would not help her freely. There had to be a way to force them. Then it occurred to her. There was one way to get everyone to work together. "Me."

"What?" Elijah questioned, failing to follow her train of thought.

"Use me." She went on to explain, "If you kidnap me and threaten to kill me they will do whatever you want. At least, Bonnie and Damon will. Stefan, well, he's another story."

"No." Elijah shook his head. "That's too dangerous."

Elena grabbed his hands. "I trust you to keep me safe. Get your family together tell them what's happened and they'll happily kidnap me. But no one can know that we're faking this. None of them. The minute they suspect it's staged then it's over." She could see the doubt in his features. "We can do this."

Elijah searched her eyes for any uncertainty, but all he found was determination. It was a good plan. It was the only plan. "Alright."

Elena smiled, and the two of them began to plan what had to be done to make this work.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> I thought about writing in the juicy sex scene but decided to leave it be. I may go back and add it in later though I think its better this way. Anyways I love to get reviews so please do!


End file.
